Otherworldly
by wacu
Summary: She knew she was born and raised inside the walls- where did these memories of the outside come from?
1. Chapter 1

It felt like she was _burning_.

* * *

"Brat, fetch Kuchel. She lives in that shitty building down the block."

Sakura was eight when she first started working for the man running the brothel. She was seen on the streets surrounded by lecherous men, her unusual coloring catching his attention. She was told that her 'exotic looks' would bring about many customers to his establishment, and she may be young, but she knew what working in a brothel meant. It disgusted her that people—no, _monsters_—_ w_ould resort to having children work in despicable ways for their own greed. But she was starving. She had nowhere else to go, no family to return to. Every day was a struggle she had to go through, and she had been roaming the streets for who knows how long.

So, when it was mentioned that she was going to get paid for her services, she knew the opportunity was too good to pass up and immediately accepted the offer.

But the man proved her wrong. For when she was led to the place, she was given the task to clean after the women. She was saved by the man with hidden compassion. A year has passed since then, and whenever men came in the establishment looking for her, he offered other women in her stead. She was never seen by clients.

Hard work got her where she was at today. Her time on the street taught her how to fight, an important skill to have if one expected to survive the underground. She paid back what she owed to those she stole from. She found a place she could call home and taught herself with books she found in the trash. She kept a low profile—or as low as she could considering her pink hair. She was contented with her life.

Living in the Underground meant that wherever you looked, trash was present. She tsk-ed, gazing up at the pitiful structures as she walked. All the buildings were shitty. As her eyes landed on an especially shitty one, she just knew that this was the building her boss told her Kuchel lived in. She frowned, nose wrinkling. It had seen better days.

The woman was beautiful. Sakura had only seen her once but instantly understood why she was the most sought-after woman in the brothel. It was a shame that someone with her looks ended up there, she could've done better. And perhaps she was, seeing as she hasn't been present for months now. Maybe she found a better job. Sakura just hoped the woman was doing alright.

She had been knocking for too long. Twisting the doorknob and finding it unlocked, she inwardly apologized as she opened the door and stepped in— immediately recoiling when a stench reached her nose. There was something about it that made her head pound, it smelled so _familiar_.

With a hand on her forehead as she massaged her temples, she stepped inside and followed where the foul smell was coming from and had to hold back a scream as she took a turn and saw Kuchel. The woman was dead. Judging from the smell and the state of the woman with maggots coming out of her mouth and flies resting on her cheeks, she has been dead for days.

Sakura turned to see a child around her age sitting in front of the woman's bed, back against the wall. With thin arms wrapped loosely around pale legs and hair framing the child's face, she couldn't identify who it was.

She blinked away the tears as she walked over and kneeled down in front of the child, "What happened?" She spoke as softly as she could, watching as eyes raised to meet hers. She was only nine, but she knew eyes weren't supposed to look so blank. She knew it wasn't supposed to look like it belonged to the dead. Like it belonged to the rotting woman on the bed.

"She was sick." The child croaked out. It was a boy. "What's your name?" Sakura asked, glancing up at Kuchel's corpse then back to the boy. They looked alike. "Levi." He answered, resting his forehead on his knees.

"Was… Kuchel-san your mother?"

"Yes."

Sakura wanted to cry, but she knew crying won't make things better. Crying won't bring Kuchel back to life, nor would it change anything.

First things first, based on the boy's voice, he must be dehydrated. The decision to carry the pack slung over her shoulder proved useful as she took out a small thermos, twisting the lid and holding it in front of him as he stared at the steam coming out of it. "It's tea," She stated, watching his eyebrows furrow at the smell and his face scrunch up at the bitter taste. She would have offered him water instead, but he needed the nutrients.

It came as a shock to find out Kuchel had a son, angry at the thought that she must've been impregnated by one of her clients. Then finding out that it was due to a sickness made her turn her anger at herself. She didn't know why, but something inside of her was telling her she could've saved the woman if she knew. She could've arrived earlier to help.

But help how, she didn't know.

She was just glad she arrived before Levi turned out like his mother. She took out a piece of bread and offered it to Levi. She watched as he stared at it before raising his trembling hand to take it from her, immediately shoving it in his mouth and barely chewing it as he swallowed. He must be starving, Sakura thought. Looking at him made her remember her time on the street.

With her mind made up, she stood up, surprising Levi as she took his hand and raised him up as well, with him stumbling while doing so.

"I'm Sakura," She introduced herself. "First, we're going to bury your mom. Then, we're going to have you cleaned." Sakura gripped his hand one last time before letting it go. "I'm going to help you, Levi."

* * *

All Levi could do was stare. Here was a pink-haired kid the same size as him having more guts than he did. Before he could respond, the door opened to reveal a middle-aged man.

Levi watched as the man moved closer to his mother's bed, heard him commenting about how she lost weight. "She's dead." He stated. He didn't know if the man was dense or weak-sighted. His mother clearly resembled that of a corpse.

He turned to look at Sakura and was surprised to see her glowering at the man, her hands balled up into fists and looking ready to fight. The man looked at them, his eyes penetrating.

"Who are you?" The man seemed to be scrutinizing him, ignoring Sakura as he leaned on the wall beside his mother's bed. Levi remained silent, slightly startled when he felt Sakura's hand grasp his. The man tsk-ed, "Do you understand me? Your name?"

"Levi." He replied. "Just..." He glanced at his mother's corpse, "Levi."

The man hummed, "You're right, there's not much point in names right now," He slid to the ground, the action causing Sakura to clutch his hand tighter, making him wince at how strong her grip was. "I'm Kenny..." The man said, "Just... Kenny." Kenny sighed. "Kuchel and I were acquaintances. Pleased to meet ya, kid."

Silence ensued as the two kids stared at the man, unsure of what move to make next.

Levi felt Sakura tugging his arm. Looking at her, he couldn't understand why she kept on glaring at the man. He did say he was a friend of his mother's, why was she so wary? Kenny seemed to have noticed the movement even without looking at them, as he broke the silence. "And you, pinky?" He raised his head to meet her eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "You going somewhere?"

Sakura just scowled in reply, letting go of Levi's hand as she crossed her arms over her chest. Moments passed and it didn't seem like she was going to provide an answer, so Kenny shrugged. She was of no importance to him, after all.

"Alright. You look like you're on the brink of death, Levi. Let's get you something to eat." Standing up and dusting off his pants, he addressed the girl, "You're welcome to join us, pinky."

* * *

Sakura had no idea why, but the man who introduced himself as "Kenny" made her hackles rise.

She watched as Levi bit into his food like a starving animal, offering hers as he swallowed his last bit. The way his eyes looked sent shivers down her spine. It was too blank, emotionless. He was emotionally scarred.

And lacked manners. She frowned as she took out a rag from her pack and wiped his cheeks. "Just because we're in the underground doesn't mean we should look like it." She brushed off the crumbs on the corners of his mouth. "Keeping clean will keep you sane."

Levi merely glanced at her, unbothered by the way she rubbed the cloth on his face. Sakura didn't mind his attitude, understanding the shock he must still be in. It was the animal instinct imbued in humans that was making him act the way he did. To survive was his utmost concern for now, and to survive he had to eat.

Sakura felt Kenny's gaze on her. She didn't trust him and he was aware of that fact. There was this nagging feeling that told her to be alert in his presence, to be on her toes for as long as the man was with them. She didn't know why, but the man felt wrong. And whatever it was, it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

The stares were making her uncomfortable. She could hear the people around her talking in hushed tones. They were talking about her hair and how different she looked, about Levi with his thin frame and tattered clothing, about the man with the hat dressed too fine to be among their kind.

They were a peculiar sight to behold in that tavern.

Kenny must've been feeling the same, chugging down whatever was left of his alcohol and slamming the mug down as he stood up. "Let's go, kids."

Sakura followed, waiting for Levi to finish his meal before grabbing onto his elbow and guiding him to where the man went, exiting the tavern. She took small steps towards the man with Levi in tow, cautious.

"We start with holding knives," Kenny said, turning to face the two children. "That, and getting along with our neighbors."


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! Better late than never.

* * *

Sakura was indignant. She grabbed Levi's arm, pulling him towards her as she growled at the older man, "_Knives_?!" Levi winced as the hold Sakura had on him tightened as the word was practically spat out.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around the small girl's strength, her frail frame in complete contrast to the gradually increasing pressure she had on his arm. The girl seemed to have noticed the way he was wriggling out of her hold as she let go and instead stepped in front of him, as if shielding him from the man—a futile attempt, seeing as she was the same height as him and the man was completely towering over them.

Kenny didn't seem to care about Sakura, eyes focused on Levi. "If you plan on surviving, you gotta learn how to." He frowned, "You look like you'd break with just one punch to the gut."

Levi glanced down, his thin arms limp by his sides. The man was right. Acknowledging the fact that he was lacking left a bitter taste on his tongue.

Sakura glowered, mouth open and ready to retort, until a familiar voice from a distance called out. "Brat!" All three turned to the voice, Sakura inwardly groaning at the sight of the person. Her boss was obviously angry, approaching them in quick strides. "I told you to fetch Kutchel, not find yourself a boyfriend and bother an old man!"

Kenny didn't seem to appreciate the last comment, glaring at the newcomer. "Take your brat and go."

It was either he didn't hear it, or simply didn't care, as Sakura's boss ignored the man and stopped in front of his employee. "The girls were worrying, thinking you were abducted by some thugs! Who's this kid? Did ya go drinking? I didn't give you money to spend on booze, I know this shithole's got no rules but you're still a kid and—"

"Kuchel's dead." Sakura cut-off her boss, who immediately shut up, shocked. The bald man looked distressed, "How?" He asked, glancing at the other child, immediately doing a double-take once he got a closer look at the thin boy. "Is this—" At his worker's nod, he frowned.

Stepping closer to the undernourished boy, the man placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss, kid. Kutchel… was an amazing woman." With a pat, he straightened his posture as he addressed the other man. "Did these kids take anything from you?"

Scoffing slightly, "They couldn't even if they tried. I'm not some _old man_ they could easily steal from." Raising a hand to point at Levi with his thumb, he added, "That kid's mother, Kuchel, was a friend. I'm taking him with me." Glancing at Sakura, he gestured at her, "Pinky's welcome to join. Doesn't seem to want her little boyfriend to come with me alone."

"He's not my boyfriend. I just want to help him." Sakura growled, once again glaring at Kenny.

Her boss cleared his throat, capturing her attention. "I don't mind ya helping out Kuchel's kid, but you gotta keep working at the brothel if you plan on supporting that boy, for even longer than usual."

Sakura nodded, aware that she wasn't really in the position to be helping, but was ready to work for longer hours if it meant she could keep Levi alive and kicking. "I knew that. I'll do it."

Sakura honestly didn't know what compelled her to help the kid. She could've just left him with food and water to last him for a few days, an act most people would already deem too much. But just like before, her mind just told her to help. _Help the kid_, something inside of her screamed. Sakura knew that even without the weird gut feelings, she would have done the same thing she was doing right now. Levi didn't deserve to live like an animal, to starve as he stayed in the same room where his mother was decomposing. He didn't deserve to rot away like most of the people in the Underground.

"Let's go then, the girls will get off my back once they see ya there."

"Now?" Sakura was worried, looking at Levi. "Can't I take the day off?"

At her boss's thoughtful look, she inwardly crossed her fingers, hoping he would grant her request. This was the first time she actually asked for a day off, since she didn't have anything else to do but work before she met Levi.

With a shrug, "Whatever. Just don't stay out too late, the lunatics come out at night. I'll get someone to cover for ya." With a wave, he turned and left.

Sakura was rejoicing on the inside, keeping in mind to work harder tomorrow to show her gratitude for the small favor her boss granted. Turning back to the original subject, she inched closer to Levi as she shook her head at Kenny, "Kids aren't supposed to hold knives." She declared defiantly.

"Kids aren't supposed to be working at brothels." Kenny replied, mocking her. "Your opinions don't matter. I'll teach Levi how to survive as a favor to his mother." He held a hand out to Levi, eyes daring him to refuse.

The boy's expression never changed; no emotions were shown as he glanced at Sakura before raising his own hand to grasp the man's.

Kenny slightly smirked at Sakura's crestfallen face, letting go of Levi's hand as he turned on his heel and led the way.

Sakura followed behind them, slightly dismayed. Yes, Levi needed to learn how to survive, but he wasn't in the state to do so. Sakura wanted to be the one to teach him. She planned for him to regain a bit of fat before doing anything strenuous, but this man obviously didn't care if Levi fainted in the middle of whatever he planned on teaching him.

If she can't stop him, she'll at least be there for him if anything bad happens.

* * *

Sakura had a mean right hook, and that's about it. Whenever some thugs tried to corner her, she was smart enough to come up with a plan for a counterattack. Most of the time, she just punched her way out of every mess. She didn't bother learning how to handle something to be used as a weapon. She wasn't afraid of blood but she didn't want to kill people. Whenever she fought with a mugger who had a knife, she was pretty good at dodging every swipe.

So, when Kenny brought out knives for the three of them—begrudgingly handing her one—she was surprised at how quickly she managed to pick up his lessons. From the 'proper' way of holding the utensil-turned-weapon, to the motions when faced with an attacker.

She frowned, eyeing her grip. It felt _wrong_—the way she held the knife. It didn't feel like it would do much damage. Tearing her eyes away from her hand, she watched as Kenny showed Levi ways to stab and slash the best, most effective way. A humorless chuckle was threatening to escape her mouth. Technically, it's _supposed _to feel wrong to hold a knife, to even learn such things. She let out a mirthless laugh heard only by her.

But then again, in the Underground—_nothing_ was right.

Turning her attention back to her own knife, she was surprised to see her holding the blade backhanded, with the blade facing out and being behind her instead of in front of her. She didn't notice the change, but _this _felt natural.

She stilled for a moment, frightened by the implications.

This wasn't the first time something related to violence came natural to her. Punching was second nature, she knew where to kick, where to elbow. She knew where to pinch and jab to render a limb useless, to make someone unconscious.

It scared her.

The nine-year-old snapped out of her thoughts as Kenny laid a hand on her arm holding the blade, her other arm tense. It took all her willpower not to punch the living daylights out of the man. She looked up to see the man giving her an inquisitive look.

"You're holding your knife in a reverse-grip." He stated. He looked curious; voice laced with interest. "Why?"

"I don't know." She honestly didn't. "It just feels… better this way."

He nodded, "I hold my blade the same way."

Sakura wasn't sure what to feel about having something in common with Kenny. Especially in the art of violence.


End file.
